Legends:Droide astromecânico série R5
A série R5 de droides astromecânicos era uma linha de droides astromecânicos de baixo custo construída pelas Indústrias Autômato. Baseados no sucesso atingido pelos modelos astromecânicos mais antigos, tal como a tão popular série R2, As Indústrias Autômato destinaram a série R5 para atender a compradores de orçamento reduzido ao custo de perder algumas funcionalidades. Características Devido ao custo muito baixo de sua produção, os droides desta linha sofreram com muitas falhas de projeto, sendo os mais comuns o comportamento mal-humorado e a teimosia, resultados das deficiências na matriz de personalidade da máquina. Os meios de comunicação logo o reprovaram devido a estes erros. História thumb|left|Uma unidade R5 danificada Após um ano de vendas particularmente baixas, as Indústrias Autômato descontinuaram a série R5, em 22 ABY. Para cobrir as perdas, a fabricante de droides utilizou carcaças excedentes do R5 para montar droides da série R2-AG e da série R4. Durante as Guerras Clônicas, unidades R5 foram utilizadas pela República em várias tarefas, incluindo seu uso a bordo de caças como o ARC-170 e naves capitais como a nave de assalto classe Acclamator. Alguns droides caíram nas mãos de piratas como a Gangue Ohnaka, que instalaram armas, como blasters em suas cúpulas. Os droides R5 eram menos usados pelos pilotos da Aliança Rebelde devido à altura extra do droide, fazendo deles um alvo mais protuberante quando encaixados no soquete de droides da X-Wing. Mesmo assim, a Aliança o usaria extensamente em trabalhos de manutenção devido ao seu baixo custo e à desesperada necessidade da Aliança por droides funcionais de qualquer tipo. Técnicos Rebeldes também melhoraram algumas unidades R5 para uso em caças, trazendo suas habilidades de navegação ao nível da série R2, apesar dos problemas de comportamento persistirem. Wedge Antilles utilizou uma unidade R5 designada R5-D2, apelidada de "Mynock". O droide logo foi melhorado e redesignado R5-G8 após um apagamento da memória. Após isto, Antilles mudou o apelido do droide para "Gate". Quando utilizado pela primeira vez, Antilles julgou o perfil do droide, um pouco mais alto, uma grande vantagem, pois poderia bloquear um laser que eventualmente poderia atingir a cabine. A bordo das grandes naves Imperiais, as unidades R5 foram usadas para monitorar equipamentos médicos, como as cápsulas de suporte de vida. Unidades notáveis *B0-LT5 *G8-R2 *G8-R3 *R5-A2 *R5-A7 *R5-D2 *R5-D4 *R5-D7 *R5-D8 *R5-G8 *R5-H6 *R5-J2 *R5-K6 *R5-L4 *R5-M2 *R5-P8 *R5-X2 Aparições *''Podracing Tales'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' game * * *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Clone Wars Chapter 1'' *''It Takes a Thief'' *''The Order of Outcasts'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Sandstorm'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''The Hovel on Terk Street'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Oh!! Jawajawa'' * *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' * *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' *''A Day in the Life'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Balance Point'' *''Betrayal'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Junkheap Hero'' * *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' Fontes *''Star Wars'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector' * * *Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''C-3P0: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * *''Arms & Equipment Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Champions of the Force'' * * Categoria:Série R Categoria:Modelos de droides astromecânicos Categoria:Unidades R5